Improve methods and concept of hospital treatment of severely malnourished infants with diarrhea and sepsis. Identify micronutrient deficiencies and malabsorption, relation of Cu to Fe metabolism, hormonal adaptations to malnutrition. Define nature of weight gained during recovery and its modification by diet. Measure digestibility of common foods by normal and malnourished infants and children; evaluate new protein sources in the same. Measure the effect of dietary protein distribution on its utilization, on growth of children, & on development of obesity: apply findings of above in field studies for prevention & treatment on malnutrition. Determination incidence and effects of transient lactase deficiency in diarrhea and malnutrition, tolerance for milk of children with low lactase activity, consequences of intolerance, and nature of adaptation to milk consumption. Long-term studies of ultimate consequences of early malnutrition; effect of environmental factors and diet on degree of "catch-up" and rate of growth of siblings. Development of a model for ambulatory treatment and prevention of diarrhea and malnutrition as part of integrated health services.